In a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, the information stored in a magnetic recording medium such as hard disk drive is read out by a magnetoresistive effect magnetic head. When the recording density is increased, particularly magnetic noise becomes a problem. Suppressing noise is important in increasing the recording density.